As cloud storage begins to proliferate, a large growth in utilization of cloud storage by cloud storage providers, organizations, and individuals alike with data storage needs both large and small has been observed. An organization that maintains a privately owned data center(s) that hosts data of the organization can tier some of their data to a public cloud while still maintaining a set of data in their private data center, for example, to reduce storage-related costs. Typically, a stub (e.g., remnant) of a file can be stored in the private data center after its data content is moved to the public cloud. The stub can comprise metadata necessary to manage the stub file and associated data objects, and/or mapping information that provides a location of the cloud data objects that contain the original file content. In addition, the stub can contain locally cached data obtained from the public cloud. Determining which files have changed over time (e.g., across snapshots) allows customers to selectively and thus, efficiently retrieve only such files from Network-Attached Storage (NAS) storage for further processing Oftentimes, the metadata, mapping information, and/or cached data can change even though the data content has not been modified. Conventional systems do not account for these changes when comparing a stub file to a regular file or two stub files leading to errors in determination of content modification.